Power and Control
by Justkeelyreally
Summary: When Sage is sent by her father to train the Xialoin monks, she finds it to be a little more interesting than she once thought. When she meets the worlds greatest evil master, her world is turned up side down. Is she ready to trade away everything she believed in to keep her friends safe? ChasexOC


**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any or the series' characters- I only own Sage and Phelps as of the current moment, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Here's your bag miss" said a tall grey man in a flight attendant uniform, as he handed a bag to the young lady.

"Thankyou sir" Sage said with a sweet smile, taking it out of the mans glove covered black hands.

Leo turned to face the airport doors and sighed.

'Why, why, why' she thought to herself 'why me?'

She walked to the checkout line and began waiting. A long thin mirror, reflected the morning sunlight off of her dazzling, stomach length, chocolate brown hair. She looked herself and began to fix her appearance. She tucked a stray strand of her fringe behind her ear. Then, began fixing and tugging at her outfit which consisted of, a cut off black band crop top, a pair of black studded shorts (which where slightly frayed and tattered at the ends) and a leather jacket. She wore a pair of black ray-ban sunglasses which covered her big brown eyes and wore a statement full red lip. To complete the look she wore a small silver nose ring, a spike stud cuff bracelet, a rusted silver skull ring, an antique looking locket and a pair of worn in black Doc Martens.

After a rather long wait at checkout she began wheeling her suitcase out the gaping, cat iron doors. As she expected there was her cab ready and waiting- with a rather large, formal looking old man standing with a piece of card that read 'SAGE FALZONE'.

'Great' she thought to herself. 'I didn't think dad would take it so easy, but I didn't think he'd go to this much trouble. 1st class flights with no stops, straight out the airport and straight to my destination with no distractions or interventions- Wow he must really be serious... Either that our he doesn't trust me? Yeah, he probably doesn't trust me. Sage sarcastically laughed to herself.

After being snapped out of her daze by the man with the name sign, she gave him the bag and got in the cab. Sage rested her head against the window and sighed deeply, her deep brown eyes where filled to the brim with sorrow.

"Penny for ya thoughts" said the cab driver, who had obviously been looking at her through the rear view mirror.

Sage immediately sat up.

"Ah it's nothing you could understand, you probably wouldn't even believe me if I told you anyway." She replied in a very monotone voice.

"Try me" he simply stated not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well" Sage started. "My dad has pulled me away from school in England. Making me leave behind all my friends, my home, all my achievements and my current way of life. Just so I can resuming training as a monk because I left when I was 16 to study music in England. He thinks this is the only way of life, well what if I don't want this way of life? What if I wanted something different for myself? There's more to the world than his pathetic little art and he needs to realise that. I swear to god it makes me so angry sometimes, but its not like I have a choice is it. I have to go back, fathers orders. I haven't trained in 2 whole years I can't even remember half of it and he's expecting me to train other people, what a freaking joke, ugh... Ok, I'm done now." She said crossing her arms and sinking back into the seat.

"We'll miss, looks like your in quite a predicament there aren't you?" He said.

"Sage, you can call me Sage. You don't think that I'm lying?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Alright Sage, you may call me Phelps and no." He stated in matter of fact tone.

Sage was completely taken back by this, when she even tried to explain it to her friends back in England they'd just laugh. She ended up making up some stupid lie for an excuse to leave. 'Im going to spend some time with my family in China'. Yeah... Right.

"But... Why?" She questioned.

"Well Sage, I've been doing this job for a long time, taking folk from here to there, ya see? So I've heard a lot of stories, some crazy and some heartbreakin' it'd take a damn good story to have ol' Phelps here fooled." He laughed.

Suddenly the atmosphere lightened and Sage felt slightly better... Slightly. She laughed with him.

"How old are ya anyway. You don't look a day over 18?" He asked casually.

"Almost correct, I believe two days and 3 hours over 18 would be my exact age, but lets just say I'm 18." she said with a warm smile.

"Don't ya worry ya self to much mi-lady, you've got your whole life ahead of ya." He said is a reassuring tone.

"I guess so, but I'm just abit nervous." She laughed nervously bringing a comforting hand to the back of her neck.

"You know kid, I've seen many people come and go, but you got nothing to worry about, I can tell a fighter a mile away- you're gonna be just fine." He said smiling for the first time turning to look at her.

Sage smiled.

"Thankyou, I must admit, I do feel a little bit better now" she said returning to friendly gaze.

"You're very welcome" he said tuning back to the road.

About 5 minutes passed in silence, Phelps eyes fixed on the road and Sage consumed in her thoughts. They had finally reached Sage's destination. The cab drew to a holt.

"Well mi-lady, I do believe that this is goodbye, it's been a pleasure" he said with a warm smile, pulling the front of his flat cap down and bobbing his head slightly.

Sage got out of the car and got her bag before leaning down at the drivers window and saying her end of the goodbye.

"Goodbye Phelps, you've been great- honestly. Hopefully our paths will cross again one day, safe journeys" she said with a warm smile, waving.

And with that, he was gone, driving away into the distance.

She watched him drive away until her was merely a dot on the horizon, then turned to face the temple. It was mid-day now and the sun was in all its glory. She pushed her sunglasses up slightly onto the bridge of her nose and turned to look at her temporary home (The Xiaolin Temple).

'Holy crap! This place is fancy' she thought to herself as she began walking up the steps to the giant wood temple doors.

"Here's your bag miss" said a tall grey man in a flight attendant uniform, as he handed a bag to the young lady.

"Thankyou sir" Sage said with a sweet smile, taking it out of the mans glove covered black hands.

Leo turned to face the airport doors and sighed.

'Why, why, why' she thought to herself 'why me?'

She walked to the checkout line and began waiting. A long thin mirror, reflected the morning sunlight off of her dazzling, stomach length, chocolate brown hair. She looked herself and began to fix her appearance. She tucked a stray strand of her fringe behind her ear. Then, began fixing and tugging at her outfit which consisted of, a cut off black band crop top, a pair of black studded shorts (which where slightly frayed and tattered at the ends) and a leather jacket. She wore a pair of black ray-ban sunglasses which covered her big brown eyes and wore a statement full red lip. To complete the look she wore a small silver nose ring, a spike stud cuff bracelet, a rusted silver skull ring, an antique looking locket and a pair of worn in black Doc Martens.

After a rather long wait at checkout she began wheeling her suitcase out the gaping, cat iron doors. As she expected there was her cab ready and waiting- with a rather large, formal looking old man standing with a piece of card that read 'SAGE FALZONE'.

'Great' she thought to herself. 'I didn't think dad would take it so easy, but I didn't think he'd go to this much trouble. 1st class flights with no stops, straight out the airport and straight to my destination with no distractions or interventions- Wow he must really be serious... Either that our he doesn't trust me? Yeah, he probably doesn't trust me. Sage sarcastically laughed to herself.

After being snapped out of her daze by the man with the name sign, she gave him the bag and got in the cab. Sage rested her head against the window and sighed deeply, her deep brown eyes where filled to the brim with sorrow.

"Penny for ya thoughts" said the cab driver, who had obviously been looking at her through the rear view mirror.

Sage immediately sat up.

"Ah it's nothing you could understand, you probably wouldn't even believe me if I told you anyway." She replied in a very monotone voice.

"Try me" he simply stated not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well" Sage started. "My dad has pulled me away from school in England. Making me leave behind all my friends, my home, all my achievements and my current way of life. Just so I can resuming training as a monk because I left when I was 16 to study music in England. He thinks this is the only way of life, well what if I don't want this way of life? What if I wanted something different for myself? There's more to the world than his pathetic little art and he needs to realise that. I swear to god it makes me so angry sometimes, but its not like I have a choice is it. I have to go back, fathers orders. I haven't trained in 2 whole years I can't even remember half of it and he's expecting me to train other people, what a freaking joke, ugh... Ok, I'm done now." She said crossing her arms and sinking back into the seat.

"We'll miss, looks like your in quite a predicament there aren't you?" He said.

"Sage, you can call me Sage. You don't think that I'm lying?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Alright Sage, you may call me Phelps and no." He stated in matter of fact tone.

Sage was completely taken back by this, when she even tried to explain it to her friends back in England they'd just laugh. She ended up making up some stupid lie for an excuse to leave. 'Im going to spend some time with my family in China'. Yeah... Right.

"But... Why?" She questioned.

"Well Sage, I've been doing this job for a long time, taking folk from here to there, ya see? So I've heard a lot of stories, some crazy and some heartbreakin' it'd take a damn good story to have ol' Phelps here fooled." He laughed.

Suddenly the atmosphere lightened and Sage felt slightly better... Slightly. She laughed with him.

"How old are ya anyway. You don't look a day over 18?" He asked casually.

"Almost correct, I believe two days and 3 hours over 18 would be my exact age, but lets just say I'm 18." she said with a warm smile.

"Don't ya worry ya self to much mi-lady, you've got your whole life ahead of ya." He said is a reassuring tone.

"I guess so, but I'm just abit nervous." She laughed nervously bringing a comforting hand to the back of her neck.

"You know kid, I've seen many people come and go, but you got nothing to worry about, I can tell a fighter a mile away- you're gonna be just fine." He said smiling for the first time turning to look at her.

Sage smiled.

"Thankyou, I must admit, I do feel a little bit better now" she said returning to friendly gaze.

"You're very welcome" he said tuning back to the road.

About 5 minutes passed in silence, Phelps eyes fixed on the road and Sage consumed in her thoughts. They had finally reached Sage's destination. The cab drew to a holt.

"Well mi-lady, I do believe that this is goodbye, it's been a pleasure" he said with a warm smile, pulling the front of his flat cap down and bobbing his head slightly.

Sage got out of the car and got her bag before leaning down at the drivers window and saying her end of the goodbye.

"Goodbye Phelps, you've been great- honestly. Hopefully our paths will cross again one day, safe journeys" she said with a warm smile, waving.

And with that, he was gone, driving away into the distance.

She watched him drive away until her was merely a dot on the horizon, then turned to face the temple. It was mid-day now and the sun was in all its glory. She pushed her sunglasses up slightly onto the bridge of her nose and turned to look at her temporary home (The Xiaolin Temple).

'Holy crap! This place is fancy' she thought to herself as she began walking up the steps to the giant wood temple doors.


End file.
